


Hasenjagt

by BabygirlandFin



Category: Grimm
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 09:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14078166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabygirlandFin/pseuds/BabygirlandFin
Summary: [Nick/Juliette] No Nadalind! This is a canon-divergent fic. Shortly after Juliette shows Nick her new her...





	Hasenjagt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unicornball](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornball/gifts).



**Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners. I own nothing; they are used solely for entertainment purposes. Any copyright infringement is not intended or implied.**

_Credit: A special thanks goes to_ unicornball _—without you it would not have been possible. Thank you for always standing behind me; for everything you do for me :)_

 

This is a canon-divergent fic. Basically what I think could have happened if neither one acted like an idiot shortly after Juliette shows Nick her new her...

Bad Luck – in German Hasenjagt.

 

Nick was staring; he knew he was. He was shocked. "You should have told me," he finally said, eyes wide, pressed back against the wall.

"I was afraid you were gonna kill me," Juliette said, eyes red and shining with unshed tears, her voice choked.

Nick shook his head once, slowly, gaze still on Juliette. "Juliette, I would never hurt you. _Never_ ," he said firmly. He swallowed with some effort, guilt weighing everything down. "This is all because of me. This is... because I became a Grimm again.

"Well, we took a chance, you know?" Juliette said, shrugging one shoulder but still feeling wary. "We knew that there could be side effects. It's what we wanted."

Nick shook his head and eased away from Juliette, heading for the front door. "Juliette, I'm so sorry," he said and opened the door.

Juliette watched him with growing horror. "Nick, where are you going?"

Nick looked down and away. "I don't know," he said softly and closed the door behind him.

For a long moment, Nick held the door knob. He sighed and stared at the closed door. Wondering, thinking over and over again about what he just did. His girlfriend was inside and she needed him.

He took a few deep breathes, eyes closed as he fought with himself. Juliette was... she was a hexenbiest. But he loved her and it wasn't something she had any control over. He steeled himself and opened the door again, easing into the house again.

"Juliette," he said softly. He looked around for her. He saw her leaning against the counter in the kitchen, a half filled glass dangling from her hand. He cautiously stepped closer. "Listen, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you like that. Come on, let's sit down and talk everything out."

She looked at him warily, unsure what to think. It was taking an effort not to let her hands tremble with fear. Nick was her boyfriend however she was a Hexenbiest now and he a Grimm; lover and enemy in one person. She couldn't imagine that it would go well. It was hard to think of what would be if they didn't know each other Before...

They've been a couple for years before this all happened. This tension had never existed between them. It was awkward and tense. Both were near each other but far far away.

Nick could see that she was afraid of him. But he didn't want her to be, not after all they've been through together. He loved her more then everything.

Juliette looked him in the eyes and swallowed thickly.

"Hey," Nick said gently and cautiously took a step towards her. He could see her tense, body twitching with the urge to move, but she stood her ground. He slowly lifted a hand and touched her shoulder. "Juliette, please don't be scared of me. I would never do anything to hurt you. I wouldn't— I couldn't hurt you. I love you."

Juliette looked him over intently, his expression earnest, other hand hovering over his heart. "I know," she finally said, nodding. "But Hexenbiest and Grimm have been enemies for ages. Remember, I did read your books," she added with a tiny wry smile.

"I know," Nick agreed. But he also knew there'd been exceptions before, it wasn't impossible. "Come on, let's sit down and talk," he offered, gently stroking her shoulder. Thankfully she didn't need more prompting and easily followed him when he turned and headed to the couch.

They sat next to each other, a sizable space between them. Juliette propped her elbows on her on her knees, and covered her face with her hands. Nick slid closer to her and stroked her back smoothly. She sighed, the small light circles he rubbed on her back let her relax a little bit.

She lowered her hands and glanced at Nick. "I have no idea what will happen with us." She waved her hands a little, "What this all will mean for us."

"We will stay the way as we were the last couple of years," Nick says slowly, feeling for a lie in his words. It didn't feel like one. "Nothing has to change between us." He let her think it over, watching the tension slowly leave her body. "Maybe we can be allies in battles, work together as a team," he offered. "Since I don't need to protect you anymore," he teased, gently poking at her side, pleased when her mouth quirked in a short smile.

Juliette looked at him for a few moments before she shook her head and laughed softly. She couldn't help it. "That sounds like a deal."

Nick leaned closer and gently cupped her face in his hands, kissing her softly on the corner of her mouth. "Then it's a deal," he said with a smile.

She kissed him back.

**The End**


End file.
